


Friend of a Friend

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fools in Love, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: “I’d do anything for you.” It’s the honest truth. He would. He will. He’s trying.“It’s appreciated. More than you know.”They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, until a particularly wild gust of wind blows in. Sylvie falls a little, fitting against his chest, until the wild blows again, pulling her away. They’ve been walking for a while, so the truck is a ways down the boardwalk. Behind them Chicago is lit up, but the most beautiful thing in the city is the smile she is sending his way.“Let’s go!” She calls, pulling his hand, jogging with him back to the car.So, yeah, his night? Pretty great.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	Friend of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my drafts, started this one post wedding, pre Covid, do not sure where it fits...

Severide considers his options. He could just not go, but he promised Katie that he would, and the tickets were a gift from her. It’s tonight, and because he waited too long to check with Stella, she had plans. 

“Sorry, babe. I have a Girls on Fire meeting that I cannot push again.”

Casey has a job booked. Tony and Capp have their own shit going, and Cruz is too blissful in his euphoric first week of marriage to be good company. He needs friends who don’t with live with him, or ride with him. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Sylvie?” Is what Casey had absently said to him as he filed paper work last night. Ask Sylvie. Like they did things together? Sure, they had known each other going on five years and had definitely done thing together as part of a group, but Severide can’t think of one time they have hung out together, just them. 

The casual way that Casey had said it had revealed more to Severide than he thought Matt would want him to know. As Severide had walked down the hall after their conversation he thought about what Brett meant to Casey. They were certainly friends. Good friends, Severide considered. Friends who texted and called. Who supported each other. 

Was Casey asking him to get to know Brett better?

Certainly Severide had never really taken an interest in who Casey was with before. His involvement with Dawson has always felt separate from what her and Casey shared. Built more on their mutual foundation of Shay. Hallie has been a little too standoffish for his liking, always a little mocking in her interactions with him. 

He couldn’t really name any of the others. Even when he had been the person pushing Casey to get out there and date. 

The least he could do, for Casey and Kidd, was make a more marked effort to get to know Brett. Hell, he’d invited her to Vegas once upon a time, so he could invite her to this. 

It was early morning and Ambo was out on a run, but Kelly heard them radio that they had dropped off the patient and were on their way back, so he just does it. Makes up his mind, and makes two cups of coffee. When Ambo rolls back in he’s ready. 

“Brett,” he nods toward her, holds up the cup and pushes out a chair at the squad table with his foot. “Take a seat.”

Exchanging a glance with Foster she takes the seat, and the coffee. He knows he got her drink right, he’s picked up coffee for her and Stella enough times. 

“Everything okay?”

“Do you like boats?”

Her eyebrows rise dramatically over her cup of joe. “Sorry, boats?”

“Yeah, like antique boats.” He is really not selling this. 

“You know I grew up in the land locked part of Indiana, right?”

This startles a laugh from him. “Sure. I just have these tickets to a boat show tonight, and”, Sylvie cuts him off. 

“And no one else was free?”

“Pretty much.”

Now it’s her turn to laugh. 

“They were a present from Katie,” she nods, sipping her coffee. “And yes, pretty much everyone had plans.” Severide wants to say something about this was Casey’s idea, but he doesn’t. 

“Okay.” Sylvie is looking down at the table, “I’ll go with you. I could use a good distraction.”

“Okay. So, I’ll swing by for you at 6.”

They both stare at each other for a beat, holding their coffee. Above them the bell goes off, they tense, ready. But it is just a call for truck. Seconds later Casey and Kidd push the doors out to get to the apparatus floor. Kelly grins at their confused expressions. 

Brett and Severide wave from the Squad table, watching Truck pull out of the house. 

——-

Neither of them mention their evening plans, just finish up the last few hours of shift and go their separate ways. As Severide and Kidd get into her Jeep, he spots Casey walking down the sidewalk with Brett. Craning his neck he sees her reliable silver sedan a few cars past Casey’s truck. 

“What’s with you?” Stella asks she pulls out into the road, Severide shifts, keeping Brett and Casey in his side mirror. 

“Brett isn’t seeing anyone, is she?” Stella’s face is comical. Usually Kelly finds her expressiveness endearing, but now he just wants to laugh. “Seriously! She isn’t still like hung up on that Chaplain guy is she?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I dunno. I’m just looking out for a friend.”

“For Casey? Please, I should be more concerned than you; you sure he’s not still hung up on Dawson?” There is a hint of accusation in her voice. “Because the last thing Brett needs is for him to disappear on her!”

Kelly holds up his hands, “I know nothing.”

“Well, I know that Sylvie is not still hung up on Kyle.”

“Okay, then.”

“And you tell the Captain that he can just keep his hands to himself unless he’s sure.” Kidd hits the side of her steering wheel for emphasis. “She’s one of my best friends, I don’t need anyone, even your best friend, messing with her!”

“Like I said, I know nothing.”

Kidd narrows her eyes at him, only pulling back into the flow of traffic when the light turns green. 

—

Severide feels a little nervous and awkward, both usually foreign to him, as he takes the elevator up to Brett’s apartment. He knows where it is because she lives with Cruz, which makes him feel a little guilty. Shouldn’t he know where his friends live?

Brett answers the door almost as soon as he knocks, zipping up a pair of knee high boots as she does. Objectively she looks nice. Severide has never not known that. When she first showed up at 51 Severide remembers everyone crushing on her. Otis and Cruz. Hell, even Tony had commented on how much she looked like his wife. 

“Is my outfit okay?”

Her face is always very open, and for a moment a flash of concern dances over it. Severide fleetingly thinks that must be what Casey likes about her, that she isn’t afraid to share her heart. 

“You’re good.”

They’re both wearing jeans, Severide grins when he notes that they are both also wearing black leather boots, and very similar black sweaters. When she grabs a dark puffer coat he laughs. “We kinda match.”

“Please. I look better in these jeans than you do.” And she’s out the door and down the hallway, leaving him to follow her. And yeah, she does look better than he does in jeans. 

It’s surprisingly fun, Brett asks good questions. Both from him and some vendors, surprising him with her understanding of motors. “What? I was raised on a farm?” He didn’t realize that this boat show came with some swag bags, and is catered by the old restaurant that Katie worked for. 

“Try the bruschetta.” He advises Sylvie as she comes over to him, an extra boaters key in hand from a eager demo guy. 

It’s easy. He should have tried this sooner. 

Casey texts him after they’ve been there for about two hours, asking if he needs to bring home dinner. Severide replies, telling him to make it dinner for three. 

“Come on,” Severide bumps his shoulder into hers, capturing her attention, “We’ve got food plans.”

He sees why Casey likes her, she’s smart and funny. Selfless in a way that would appeal to Matt Casey, because she is as earnest and blue eyed as he is. Brett is the type of woman that Casey should have been drawn to the whole time; open and caring. Not afraid of a fight, but not eager to drag one out. She’s a challenge, but not one without rewards. 

Walking to the car, she pulls a series of coupons from her swag bag. 

“Look! I got free tickets to a Cubs game! And a coupon to that new fusion place downtown!”

Her enthusiasm is catching. 

She’s still showing him things from her bag when they walk into his apartment, Severide sees the double take Casey makes. He’s dressed down, a pair of joggers and an old CFD sweatshirt on, classic Cindy Herrmann chunky knit socks on his feet. 

“Look, Kelly, that one guy gave me a 50% coupon for a summer boat rental!”

“It’s ‘cause he thought you were cute.”

“Who thought you were cute?” Casey’s voice cuts through the conversation. 

“Oh, Matt!” Brett’s head pops up from her bag of treats, her face colouring. 

Severide tosses his keys on the counter, closing the door behind him. “Every dude at the boat show.”

“Wait. You two went to the boat show? Together?” 

Taking Brett’s coat, Severide points to the island, where she takes her swag bag. “Yup, thanks for the the suggestion, we had a good time. You’ve got food?”

Casey looks a little shell shocked. He’s just standing there, holding a glass of water in one hand and his cell phone in the other. Severide takes over, roping in Brett. He hands out plates, and opens containers, directing Casey to get beer from the fridge. They grab their plates and settle at the table. 

Casey is pretty useless conversation wise, so Severide throws him a bone. “What did you work on today, Casey?” 

Once he starts to talk about his day, working a remodel with Lee Henry as part of his crew, Casey relaxes. Severide watches him, he’s know Casey for practically half their lives, and he’s never really seen this look on Matt’s face before. It’s soft. Tender. Kinda pathetic, if he feels that way and hasn’t acted on it yet. Kelly kicks his chair, earning a glare from Casey. 

Brett is quick, she mocks them both a little, but it’s wrapped up in love and friendship. It reminds him a little of Shay, but it is also uniquely Brett. Her own brand of humour and kindness. Because it’s always kindness. The same way that Casey is always driven by his desire for justice. 

Maybe there is a hidden story of heartbreak there for Brett, too. 

Brett’s smile and laugh are contagious, and she makes the room lighter. She is exactly what Casey needs, and Severide is going to help him see it. Hell, if Casey doesn’t see it, Severide might know a guy or two who would make Brett happy. 

“I don’t suppose you smoke cigars?” At his question, Brett wrinkles her nose. 

“No. But I should get going anyway, so feel free to go up and smoke.”

Not really what Severide was aiming for, he was more just testing the waters. 

“I’ll drive you home.”

Brett turns her face to Casey, a little surprised, “that’s fine, I can Uber.”

“No, give me a moment. I’ll drive you.”

Casey is up and headed to his room, Severide feels like maybe Casey doesn’t need that much help after all. Nervously, Brett tucks her hair behind her ears.

“Hey, Brett.” She looks at him, “he’s not still hung up on Dawson.” Brett colours all the way to her sweater. 

Primly, she replies, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I’ve know Casey a long time, I’ve watched him with women, and I see how he is with you.” Brett presses her lips together. “It was his idea that I take you tonight.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, he’s a idiot when it comes to this kind of thing, but he’s worth it.” Severide stands, rounds the table so he’s standing close to her. “And I know you are too.”

“An idiot, or worth it?” There is a bite of challenge in her voice. 

“Worth it.” 

Brett stands up too, arms crossed over herself and Severide is momentarily worried that he’s been the opposite of helpful. 

“I know he’s worth it. I’m just not sure that your right about the other thing.” It’s not self doubt. She just honestly thinks that Matt only cares about her as a friend, Severide reads that easily enough on her face. “He’s a really good friend.”

Kelly makes the decision on a whim, pulls Sylvie in for a hug, it takes her a moment to relax into it. “Don’t break his heart.”

Sylvie pinches his side, pushing away from him. “Don’t be rude!”. They’re both laughing when Casey comes out of the hallway, he clears his throat making them both glance over. He’s changed into jeans and a button down, his hair combed and boots on his feet. 

“Ready?”

Severide sneaks one last look a Brett as Casey helps her put her jacket on, her face is lit up with something he can only think of as happiness. Casey is looking at her, that new softness on his face. Severide might need help in making his best friend follow through in this. 

—

Stella plops down on top of him, her hair smells like the bar, and her limbs are loose and warm. She’s clearly had a few. Her hands are working their way south when he tries to get his thought out to her, what it results in is him garbling out Brett’s name. 

“Excuse me?”

“We have to help Casey.” 

Kidd snorts, her hands moving again, “I’m trying to help you.” She kisses the side of his neck, wiggling on top of him. 

“He needs to make a move, or she’s going to get asked out by someone else.”

Kidd groans, flops to the side, lying down beside him, but leaving her legs tangled over him. “And we need to do so now?”

“It can wait until morning, but I need to know you’re with me.”

“Kelly,” her mouth is back on his neck, “of course we need to get our friends together. I’ve already got two plans on the go.” Severide pulls her back on top of him. “My original plan was to make it happen by the wedding, but the whole Julie thing set me back.”

“I’m in for whatever.”

Suddenly her face is above his, eyes narrowed. “Whatever I want?”

“I’m more ways than one.”

—

Casey takes the long way home after he dropped of Brett, he’d managed to make the drop off take longer than expected by suggesting Starbucks. He found one still open, and insisted they go inside, grinning as Sylvie ordered a sugary drink. 

“This is why I go to spin class.”

“For coffee?” Her guessed. 

Sylvie shook her head, “no. For sugar.”

They shared a cramped table, a cookie on a plate between them, as Sylvie drank a decaf white mocha and Matt had an Americano. 

“Was it really that bad working with Lee Henry?” 

“No.” Conceded Matt, “he’s more like Cindy than Herrmann. Level headed.”

Sylvie had agreed, wiping whipped cream off her nose self consciously. 

“How did you and Kelly end up at the boat show?”

“He said you’d suggested it.”

Suddenly, Matt remembers the conversation, the offhand comment he had made because he was already thinking of Sylvie. It’s his turn to agree, nodding back at Sylvie. “And did you have fun?”

“I’m not about to run out and buy a boat, but I do think Severide and I understand one an other better.” Under the table her knee accidentally bumped his. “He’s a good friend.”

“I think he’s my oldest friend at this point.”

Sylvie is watching him, her blue eyes as perceptive as always. “He cares about you too, Matt. We all do.”

Matt ducks his head, embarrassed, to cut the moment he pushes the cookies closer to her. “How about we take the drinks and walk down by the pier?”

Smiling, Sylvie agrees. 

“Did I tell you that Scott has decided to stay in Chicago?”

“That’s good news.”

“It’s news at least.” Sylvie laughed a little, hugging herself in the dark, Matt decides to put his arm around her, pulls her into his side. “I still don’t know what that will all look like.”

“We can play it by ear.”

“We?” 

Sylvie is looking up at him sideways, her face so dear to him. 

“I’m not missing out on the chance to watch a mini Sylvie Brett grow up.”

She’s stopped walking, Matt swinging into her a little from the suddenness of it. “Thank you.” Water gathers a little in her eyes. “You have been... you are such a good guy. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.”

“I’d do anything for you.” It’s the honest truth. He would. He will. He’s trying. 

“It’s appreciated. More than you know.”

They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, until a particularly wild gust of wind blows in. Sylvie falls a little, fitting against his chest, until the wild blows again, pulling her away. They’ve been walking for a while, so the truck is a ways down the boardwalk. Behind them Chicago is lit up, but the most beautiful thing in the city is the smile she is sending his way. 

“Let’s go!” She calls, pulling his hand, jogging with him back to the car. 

So, yeah, his night? Pretty great. Matt savours the feeling after he drops her off, making sure she has her swag bag of boating gifts. The city seems kinder as he drive home; full of possibilities. 

—

Every morning when she is not on shift, Sylvie drags herself into a double spin class. As a paramedic she has to stay fit. She’s lifting and pushing people and things all day. Plus, she likes the hit of endorphins. Feeling a little guilty she bypasses Foster’s class in favour of Olivia’s. 

Olivia plays the music Sylvie likes. She doesn’t yell quiet so much. 

After a solid two hours in the seat, Sylvie is ready for some water and a stop at the sauna. It’s the little things when you push yourself as hard as she just did. Helping herself to cucumber water on her way to sauna, Sylvie sees Olivia crossing off her temperature check worksheet by the door. 

“Hey, Sylvie!” 

“Olivia. Class was great today.”

“You seemed extra energized.”

Sylvie smiles, “spring is in the air, what’s not to love?”

Olivia is staring at her, “speaking of love...” she trails off, grinning like know something. At the quirk of Sylvie’s brow she expands, “I saw the pictures of you and Matt, at the wedding.”

Heat floods her already red cheeks. 

“Yeah. We walked down the aisle together.”

“When are you going to make that happen? I still stand by what I said last spring, you two belong together.”

Holding up her cup of water Sylvie makes her escape. The sauna is nice, just the right temperature, and empty for once. Sylvie takes advantage and lies down, slowly sipping her water. If she is being honest, she agrees with Olivia. They do belong together.

She has never had feeling this strong for someone before they’ve started something. With Matt she just knows. Which she shouldn’t. But, somehow she does. She knows that he is the person she wants. She knows that he would understand her best. Knows she would want to make him happy, and she knows how to make him happy too. 

She has show him a million ways how much he means to her. 

It’s complicated. And still, somehow she knows it isn’t complicated. The only thing she doesn’t know is how Matt really feels. 

—

“We could take them to the cabin?”

Severide looks over at Stella, considering her words. Kidd is in the living room, lying on her back on the floor, legs propped up on the couch. 

“There are only two bedrooms at the cabin.”

“Exactly!” Crows Kidd, triumphant from her spot in the area rug. “We parent trap them.”

“Are we the parents or the twins in this scenario?”

Stella shoots him a look. “It’s perfect. We get off next shift on a Saturday morning. We come back early Monday.” Kelly’s nodding. “We pack beer and hot dogs. Play a few rounds of bocce and leave them in front of the fire. Boom. Romance.”

“I’m starting to see why we work so well together.”

“Beer and bocce, baby. Key to my heart.”

Kelly grins. “Okay. You make sure Brett’s in and I’ll handle Casey.”

It’s ridiculously easy to get Casey to agree, all Severide has to do is mention that Brett is coming and Matt’s nodding, asking if he needs to bring tools up for any quick fixes and looking for his wool socks. Severide sends a quick text. “He’s in.”

Stella replies within minutes. 

“Like shooting fish in a barrel.”

—

“Come on, Brett!”

“I don’t want to go to Severide’s cabin and be the weird third wheel!”

Kidd’s smile alerted Sylvie that there was something going on, but then Stella had her hands on Sylvie’s shoulders, and was right there looking into her face. “You won’t be the weird third wheel. Juts pack a weekend bag, and come to shift tomorrow morning. We will drive up in my car.”

Kidd spun around, grabbing a the empty laundry basket Sylvie had just finished with. “Kelly and I will take care of everything. You just have to show up.” She put a sweater and a pair of pyjama pants in the basket. “See, your practically packed already.”

“Who else have you roped in? Foster?” Sylvie looks up, catching that smile again, and feels a tiny bubble of panic sprout in her chest. “Stella! Who?”

“Captain Casey.” 

“What are you and Severide up to?”

“We’re looking out for our friends!”

“Seriously, Stella,” Sylvie hangs her head, “Matt doesn’t need anyone throwing me at him. He doesn’t think of me that way.” Kidd raised her brows, and turned down her mouth. “Please, Stella. No matchmaking.”

“He’d have to be deaf, blind and stupid to not want you.”

“He doesn’t.”

Reaching out, Kidd grabbed Sylvie’s wrist. “Did something happen?”

“No!” Sylvie laughed a little, “nothing ever happens.”

“But, you want it to?”

Sitting down on her bed, Sylvie looked out the window. “I know how I feel about Matt Casey, and I also know that I cannot handle an other heartbreak right now. So, if he’s not ready for what I’m ready for, then...” Stella watched her absently tug at a thread on the hem of her shirt. “Then nothing should happen.”

“Brett!” Kidd’s arms wrapped around Sylvie’s neck, squeezing. “I’m not trying to force something that isn’t happening.”

“I just don’t want to push it, and have him regret it.”

“Sylvie Brett, you are the most thoughtful, selfless, caring person I know, apart from Matt Casey.” At last Sylvie cracked a watery smile. “No shenanigans, just fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if I’ve got a part two? I don’t really know, but I know that I miss these two fools, and hope YOU are safe and loved.


End file.
